Victorious
''Victorious '' (estilizado como VIC'TORi''OUS) foi um sticom norte-americano criado por Dan Schneider ,estrelada por Victoria Justice .Foi exibida entre 27 de março de 2010 a 2 de fevereiro de 2013 .A série gira em torno de Tori Vega ,uma aspirante a atriz e cantora que frequenta o Colégio Hollywood Arts , onde todos os alunos possuem um tipo de talento ,enquanto entram em situações malucas diariamente. O primeiro episódio da série estreou em 27 de março de 2010 nos EUA logo após p Kids ' Choice Awards ,e teve exatamente 5.7 milhões de telespectadores se tornando a terceira maior estreia da Nickeolodeon ,perdendo apenas para iCarly e Big Time Rush .A série estreou em 13 de outubro de 2010 no Brasil e em 11 de novembro de 2010 em Portugal .o show é gravado no Nickelodeon on Sunset Studios em Hollywood no estado de Califórnia A primeira temporada do show deu início as gravações em 5 de outubro de 2009 ,e terminou em 14 de abril do ano seguinte ; dezoito dias depois da estreia ,finalizado com vinte episódios A primeira temporada teve apenas um episódio especial, intitulado Freak the Freak Out, e a canção de mesmo nome foi lançada como single em novembro de 2010, e entrou na Billboard Hot 100.Várias outras canções foram tocadas na temporada. A segunda temporada estreou em 2 de abril de 2011 com o episódio "Beggin' On Your Knees" que alcançou 6.1 pontos de audiência.3 Um''single'' de mesmo nome do episódio foi lançado um dia antes da estreia do episódio. A canção alcançou a 58ª posição na Billboard 100. A terceira temporada estreou em 3 de dezembro de 2011 com o episódio "A Christmas Tori" que alcançou 4.4 pontos de audiência. A série ganhou o prêmio de programa favorito do KCA de 2012 e 2013, batendo de frente com a antiga campeã iCarly.[carece de fontes] Após boatos de uma quarta temporada, a série foi cancelada no dia 10 de agosto de 20124 ,sob a justificativa de que o show havia atingido o limite padrão de 60 episódios como aconteceu com "Drake & Josh" e "Zoey 101". No entanto, o autor Dan Schneider promoveu o 15º episódio da terceira temporada, "Wanko´s Warehouse", como início da quarta temporada. Em dezembro de 2015, surgiram boatos de uma quinta temporada, depois que o ator da série Matt Bennett falou sobre isso em seu Instagram , no entanto, nada foi confirmado. |idioma_original = Inglês|produtor(es) = Warren Bell Joe Catania Bruce Rand Berman|elenco = Victoria Justice Leon Thomas III Matt Bennett Elizabeth Gillies Ariana Grande Avan Jogia Daniella Monet|tema_de_abertura = " Make It Shine por Victoria Justice|emissora_de_televisão_original = Nickelodeon|formato_de_exibição = 1080i (HDTV)|transmissão_original = 27 de março de 2010 -2 de fevereiro de 2013|nº_de_temporadas = 4|nº_de_episódios = 60}} Sinopse Tori Vega é uma adolescente de 15 anos que estudava numa escola normal. Sua irmã, Trina Vega, estuda em uma escola para pessoas talentosas, a Hollywood Arts. Um dia, ela iria fazer uma apresentação musical na escola, porém, devido a um incidente, Tori acaba a substituindo e a mesma descobre que tem talento. Tori acaba entrando na Hollywood Arts e lá ela conhece André, Robbie, Jade, Cat, Beck e Jade, essa última vive em pé de guerra com a mesma. Juntos eles vão viver historias, aventuras e situações engraçadas. Elenco Personagens * Victoria Justice como 'Victoria "Tori Vega ' uma aspirante á cantora de 16 anos que se matricula em Hollywood Arts High School, uma famosa escola de artes cênicas, depois de inesperadamente se apresentar no lugar de sua sua irmã mais velha, Trina. Embora inicialmente auto-conscientemente e incerta por entrar na Hollywood Arts, logo ela abraça seus próprios talentos e a vida nova. Ela respeita muito os outros, exceto Robbie. E desde um tempo, quis a amizade sincera de Jade; evitando beijar Beck quando ele e Jade terminaram, e o garoto se mostrou num estado fraco de espírito. Mostrando a todos que ela realmente preza a amizade acima de tudo. Seu maior sonho é ser uma cantorapop famosa e ter sua própria turnê mundial. 60 episódios. * Leon Thomas III como 'André Harris ' , melhor amigo de Tori e maior defensor em Hollywood Arts. Ele é um músico e um compositor talentoso. Ele pode tocar qualquer instrumento, mas ele prefere o teclado. Ele escreveu todas as músicas que Tori canta. Viu Tori pela primeira vez quando ele foi trabalhar com Trina em um ensaio para a apresentação de talentos anual na escola. Eles se tornaram melhores amigos imediatamente. Sua avó tem medo de tudo e de todos. Ele é o cara que gosta de todo mundo e é sempre o ombro para se apoiar. Seu maior sonho, é conseguir um contrato em alguma gravadora. 60 episódios. * Matt Bennett como 'Robbie Shapiro ' , um aluno tímido e desajeitado que se sente mais confortável falando através de seu boneco de ventríloquo, Rex. Sua avó, implica com Robbie, por andar com Rex desde criança, ela diz ao marido que Robbie "ainda" leva o boneco para a escola. Ele tende a se apaixonar, mesmo atuando, seriamente. Ele é intolerante à lactose. Ele pode tocar violão e gaita. Seu maior sonho, é ser um músico. Embora não seja muito confiante, Robbie consegue demonstrar um talento excelente ao manipular Rex, já que consegue fazê-lo parecer, ter realmente uma personalidade própria. É possível que a personalidade de Rex (que é grosso, ofensivo e mal educado) seja uma expressão dos sentimentos reprimidos de Robbie (que ao contrário de Rex é frágil, e delicado). 60 episódios * Elizabeth Gillies como 'Jadelyn " Jade " West ' uma estilosa gótica, que se considera uma "amiga não tão boa" de Tori. Embora ela tem uma personalidade difícil, Jade é dura no trabalho, talentosa, inteligente e popular, mas ela pode ser um pouco masoquista, visto em vários episódios que ela gosta de dor. Ela é namorada e muito apaixonada por Beck há três anos, já terminaram e voltaram bem mais seguros com a relação, mostrando um grande passo. Jade se diverte muitas vezes irritando seus colegas. Ela era bastante ciumenta - mas isto se resolveu quando ela e Beck voltaram juntos -, independente e ousada. Embora ela e Tori tenham sido rivais no início da série, sua rivalidade diminuiu, desde quando Jade pediu ajuda a Tori em seu relacionamento com Beck. Além de cantar e dançar, Jade também demonstrou talento cinematográfico, ao criar com sucesso um curta-metragem de terror, dirigido, produzido, e protagonizado por ela, e que assustou todos que o assistiram. Seu maior sonho, é ser uma atriz de filmes de terror e ser uma cantora famosa. Mesmo com seu temperamento, é uma das alunas mais bonitas da Hollywood Arts. 60 episódios. * Ariana Grande como 'Caterina " Cat " Valentine ' ' ', uma rainha do drama sensível. Ela tende a reagir de forma exagerada e é extremamente emocional, mas se torna amiga íntima de Tori, André, Beck e Robbie. Seu faíscante cabelo vermelho tem essa cor porque ela gosta do glaser vermelho dos cupcakes, como pode ser visto em seu vídeo para o perfil do The Slap. Ela é vista como excêntrica e aleatória. Uma curiosidade sobre Cat é que ela se ofende facilmente, mesmo quando essa não é a intenção da pessoa com quem conversa. Ela acaba dizendo muitas vezes: "O que você quer dizer com isso?". Suas comidas favoritas são cupcakes, espaguetes, doces e batatas. No episódio "A Canção de Semana do Niver", Cat admite que tem problemas psicológicos (embora ela talvez tenha apenas se ofendido sem querer, pois depois de uma senhora dizer que "uma pessoa com esse cabelo, só pode ter problemas psicológicos" Cat responde "meu cabelo não tem nada a ver com meus problemas psicológicos!") Ela está sempre falando sobre seu irmão estranho e as situações estranhas que acontece com ele. Seu maior sonho, é ser uma atriz e cantora famosa. 58 episódios. * Avan Jogia como 'Alberto "Beck " Oliver ' um ator bonito e respeitado. Ele é gentil e solidário a todos em Hollywood Arts, especialmente com Tori. Ele vive em um trailer estacionado na garagem de seus pais, a fim de evitar ouvir regras de seus pais e poder namorar Jade, como ele mesmo diz "Meu teto, minhas regras", já que no começo da relação dos dois, Beck foi proibido de namorar com ela. Ele quer ter um Rottweiler como animal de estimação. Seu maior sonho, é ser um ator famoso. Beck já passou por mais problemas de mudança de humor do que todos na série, numa longa duração de término com a namorada Jade, ele ficou mais frio e insensível, sendo odiado por muitos fãs. Até que Beck e Jade voltarem juntos novamente e ele voltou a ser o cara solidário que era. 56 episódios. * Daniella Monet como 'Katrina "Trina "Vega ', irmã mais velha de Tori. Embora tenha boas intenções e realmente cuida de Tori, Trina é materialista, egoísta e realmente acredita que o estrelato é o seu destino. Infelizmente, enquanto ela se comporta como uma diva, seu nível de desempenho é de um grau significativamente menor. Por isso um monte de gente realmente gosta dela por causa de suas maneiras da diva. Por causa de sua falta de talento, ninguém sabe como Trina entrou para a Hollywood Arts, até que é revelado o motivo: um dos professores tinha bebido água de coco estragada e teve "visões" de Trina dançando com fantasias talentosamente (sendo que, provavelmente, ela havia apenas cantado no seu jeito desafinado). Trina às vezes pode ser mimada e não parar até conseguir o que quer. Ela é fisicamente forte, ao contrário de sua imagem. Ela afirma que nada assusta devido ao fato de que ela viu sua avó nua. Não se sabe exatamente que talento ela tem, mas talvez possa ser atuando/ou cantando. Seu maior sonho, é ser uma cantora, atriz, modelo e talvez, uma lutadora de karatê. 51 episódios. A série apresenta de início sete membros no elenco recorrente. * Eric Lange como 'Erwin Sikowitz ' , professor de atuação que só anda descalço. Ele tem métodos estranhos de ensino, tais como atirar bolas inesperadamente nos estudantes durante as suas performances para ver se eles são dedicados o suficiente para permanecer na cena. Tori (e possivelmente todos os outros) acredita que ele é um pouco louco. Ele gosta de beber água de coco, dizendo que a água "lhe dá visões". Apesar de ser excêntrico, ele é carinhoso, inteligente e tem muita sabedoria. Tori lhe deu 2 dólares na primeira vez que o viu, pensando que era um mendigo. * Michael Eric Reid como 'Sinjin Van Cleef ' , um menino estranho, excêntrico e um pouco assustador em Hollywood Arts. Sinjin sempre desempenha aparições cômicas, graças a suas esquisitices, como customizar seu armário com comida mastigada, ou ou dizer "lá vem aquela sensação" após um beijo no rosto. Ele é apaixonado por Jade, mas ela o ignora. O personagem de Sinjin estava destinado a aparecer uma só vez, mas Schneider gostou tanto do desempenho do Michael, que o escalou em quase todos os episódios da série. * '''Lane Napper '''como Lane Alexander , é o conselheiro da escola Hollywood Arts. Lane é um bom conselheiro, e muitas vezes ajuda os alunos com seus problemas e os resolve com seus argumentos, mas às vezes pode estar relutante, dizendo aos estudantes "Por que eu?". Ele é geralmente quem faz os grandes anúncios na escola. Ele parece tanto odiar a pele seca ou ele está obcecado por cremes, que ele pode ser visto frequentemente aplicando um creme hidratante para as mãos. * Jennifer Carta como '''Holly Vega , mãe de Tori e Trina Vega, esposa de David Vega. Ela parece ser carinhosa, amorosa e uma mãe protetora, mas quando suas filhas ficam fora de controle, ela tende a ficar de fora. Ela também aparentemente tem dificuldade de entender o senso comum. * Jim Pirri 'como '''David Alejandro Vega ' , pai de Tori e Trina Vega, marido de Holly Vega. Ele parece ser carinhoso, amoroso e um pai protetor, mas quando suas filhas ficam fora de controle, ele tende a ficar de fora. Ele é um policial, e Tori e Trina gostam de apontar este fato às vezes. * Marylin Harris como 'Charlotte Harris ', avó de André Harris. A primeira vez que ela saiu de casa depois de seis anos foi no episódio "Piloto", porque ela tem medo de praticamente tudo (isto é, pessoas, rabinos, biquínis, comida fast-food, aspiradores de pó, o vizinho de sete anos, buzinas de carros, chuveiros, etc.) Ela também tem medo de relógios pois seus números mudam, espelhos, e bate-papos da web, visto em "Wi-Fi no Céu", onde ela socou o laptop de André duas vezes, fazendo com a câmera quebrar. * Marco Aiello como 'Festus ' , é o proprietário do The Grub Truck, um serviço de alimento para os alunos da Hollywood Arts. Festus trabalha por conta própria no The Grub Truck. Abertura A Abertura da série costuma mudar em todas as temporadas, como em todas as séries, e em todas, o nomes dos personagens principais e dos seus criadores e diretores, aparecem em ordem em forma de créditos, quando no mesmo tempo aparecem cenas ordenadas do próprio personagem no qual o nome se refere. As cenas são de acordo com a temporada e seus episódios e se revezam com cenas gravadas especialmente para abertura onde todos animados, dançam e cantam "Make It Shine" de Victoria Justice No primeiro episódio a abertura é só a frase VIC'TORi'OUS com uma pequena música de fundo. Locações '''Hollywood Arts A escola onde Tori, André, Beck, Jade, Cat, Trina e Robbie estudam. É especializada em Artes e em Teatro. Uma de suas tradições é que todo aluno tem que decorar o seu armario (Tori - Uma cidade a noite onde está escrito "Make It Shine", André - Um piano, Beck - Uma porta transparente, Robbie - Mosaico com chupetas, Sinjin - Comida que ele mesmo mastigou, Jade - Colorido de preto, com vários tipos de tesoura coladas). Sua mais nova diretora é Helen da série Drake & Josh. Já foi mostrada a Sala do Sikowitz, Lanchonete, Sala de Maquiagem e Entrada A fachada da escola, na verdade, é a fachada da escola Burbank High School, que fica em Burbank, cidade do estado da Califórnia. Residencia Vega Casa de Tori, Trina e seus pais David e Holly. Foi lá que Tori e André se conheceram e também foi lá que eles filmaram o curta de Dale Squires. Foi mostrada a Sala de Estar, Entrada, Cozinha, Quintal e o Banheiro = Residencia Sikowitz Casa do professor Erwin Sikowitz. É mostrado em somente 1 episódio "Sleepover at Sikowtiz's" ou em português "Uma Noite na Casa de Sikowitz". Foi mostrada a Sala de Estar, Cozinha. Karaokê Dokie ' Karaokê novo na cidade. É mostrado em somente 3 episódios "'Freak The Freak Out, Parte 1", "Freak The Freak Out, Parte 2" e "Three Girls and a Moose" ou em português "Surtando de Vez, Parte 1", "Surtando de Vez, Parte 2" e "Três Garotas e um alce". Yerba ' Yerba é o país em guerra do episódio especial duplo "'Locked Up". Hospital É o hospital em que Tori, Cat, Jade e Becky levam Rex quando ele é sugado para dentro de uma máquina, acidentalmente ligada por Tori, no episódio "'A Morte de Rex'". Mesmo hospital em que Robbie fica internado quando descobre que dentro dele havia um carrinho de brinquedo guardado desde que ele era criança. O hospital é mostrado nos episódio "Tori Gets Stuck" ou em português "Tori Fica Retida" e também no Cat's New Boyfriend, em português O Novo Namorado da Cat. 'Nozu ' É um restaurante de comida japonesa, inaugurando pela mesma dona que teve sua filha pendurada numa peça de teatro organizada por Jade em um episódio anterior. Dublagem Spin-off * Após o fim das séries Victorious e iCarly, a Nickelodeon anunciou um spin-off das séries, juntando a personagem Cat (Victorious) - interpretada por Ariana Grande e Sam (iCarly) - interpretada por Jennette McCurdy. A série se chama "Sam & Cat" e foi um sucesso entre o público infanto-juvenil. Mas foi cancelada em 2014 Curiosidades * No episódio Pilot, Robbie diz que Cat não foi convidada para o baile do ano passado (conforme o episódio de estreia). No episódio "Prom Wrecker", Tori diz que nunca teve um Baile em Hollywood Arts, porém, Robbie, Cat e André dizem que tiveram no primeiro episódio.E no episódio de "o Novo Namorado de Cat" também tem um baile onde a Tori Espirra queijo quente em Cat e no namorado dela que é o ex da Tori. * O episódio "The Breakfast Bunch" é uma paródia do filme "O Clube Dos Cinco" também conhecido como The Breakfast Club * Em um dos armários estilizado como uma geladeira, um adesivo do "iCarly.com" está colado na porta. * Dentro do armário da Tori, tem um adesivo da Katy Perry. * No episódio "The Birthweek Song", Rex sugere um presente para Tori dar a Trina enquanto ele está dentro da mochila, isto é, as mãos de Robbie estavam livres, isto mostra que Rex realmente sabe falar. * No episódio "Who Did It To Trina?", aparece Nathan Kress na platéia ao lado de Tori. No mesmo episódio é comentada a série Drake e Josh e aparece uma cena do episódio "Eu Amo Sushi" da série. * Jerry Trainor , respectivamente Spencer - da série irmã iCarly - aparece como espectador do espetáculo "Trina!".No Episódio "Jade Termina com Beck" * Também no episódio "iParty with Victorious", em um momento da festa, está tocando a canção que Ginger Fox apresenta no episódio 3x14 "iFix a Pop Star" de iCarly. * Antes de entrar na Hollywood Arts, Tori utilizava o site "TwitFlash", uma paródia do Twitter. Quando ela é convidada a estudar na escola, ela passa a usar o "The Slap". * No episódio "Robarazzi", no computador da sala do "TheSlap" está aberto o site de "iCarly". * No episódio da série, "Locked up" eles fazem uma regravação da música "I Want You Back" dos Jackson Five. * No episódio no qual há o aparecimento da KESHA, Sinjin faz uma referência a Fantástica fabrica de chocolates ao falar para Tori para voltar para casa e continuar tentando. * Os únicos do elenco que não têm nenhuma carreira solo é Avan Jogia, Daniella Monet e mais conhecidos são Victoria Justice e Ariana Grande. * Apesar de rumores de uma 5ª temporada, a série foi finalizada, confirmado pelo criador da série. Como ele mesmo afirma, tal decisão foi da Nickelodeon. Diferente da série irmã iCarly, que foi finalizada por causa de novos projetos do elenco e de muitas temporadas, Victorious foi finalizada por já ter completado o número de 60 episódios, média de episódios de programas da Nickelodeon. * A única pessoa dos personagens principais que Tori não fez um dueto, foi sua irmã Trina (Daniela Monet). * Todos os episódios da série possuem insinuações (conteúdos para adultos ou jovens). Categoria:Séries